Goin' Back to Hogwarts
Schreibe deinen ersten Abschnitt hier. Text HARRY: Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel glares of My cousin, my uncle and my aunt. Can't believe how cruel they are And it stings my lighting scar To know that they'll never ever give me what I want. I know I don't deserve these Stupid rules made by the Dursleys Here on Privet drive. Can't take all of these muggles, But despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive. I’m sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, it’s September, and I’m skipping this town Hey It’s no mystery, there’s nothing here for me now I gotta get back to Hogwarts, I gotta get back to school. Gotta get myself to Hogwarts, Where everybody knows I'm cool. Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts, To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It’s all that I love, and it's all that I need. HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back--- I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on! And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome RON: yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome! Dialogue RON: It's been so long, but we're going back Don’'t go for work, don't go there for class HARRY: As long as were together-- RON: -- gonna kick some ass HARRY & RON: ... and it’s gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm, Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm HERMIONE: But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class If we want to pass our OWLS! Dialogue HERMIONE: I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start What I lack in looks well I make up in heart, And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome This year I plan to study a lot... RON: That would be cool if you were actually hot HARRY: Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got! RON: And that's cool... HERMIONE: ... and that's totally awesome HARRY, RON, HERMIONE: Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome! We're sick of summer and this waiting around It's like we're sitting in the lost and found Don't take no sorcery For anyone to see how... We gotta get back to Hogwarts We gotta get back to school We gotta get back to Hogwarts Where everything is magic-cooooool EVERYONE: Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS HARRY, RON, HERMIONE: --- I think we're going back... CHO’s POSSY: Cho Chang Domo arigato, Cho Chang Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang Dialogue CEDRIC: Oh, Cho Chang I am so in love with Cho Chang From Bangkok to Ding Dang I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang Dialogue MALFOY: This year you bet I’m gonna get outta here The reign of Malfoy is drawing near I’ll have the greatest wizard career, And its gonna be totally awesome Look out world, for the dawn of the day When everyone will do whatever I say And that Potter wont be in my way, and then I’ll be the one who is totally awesome! GOYLE: Yeah you’ll be the one who is totally awesome. HERMIONE: Come on guys! Were gonna miss the train! ALL: Who knows how fast this years gonna go? Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow HARRY: Maybe at last, I’m gonna talk to Cho, RON: Oh no, that be WAY too awesome ALL: We’re back to learn everything that we can It’s great to come back to where we began And here we are, and alakazam! here we go, this is totally awesome! Come on and teach us everything you know The summer’s over and were itchin’ to go I think were ready for NEVILLE: Albus Dumbledore! Oooooo Ahhhhhh. DUMBLEDORE: Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts I Welcome back you all to school Did you know that here at Hogwarts We’ve got a hidden swimming pool? Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts I’d like to go over just a couple of rules: Dialogue ALL: Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts It's all that I love, and all that I need. At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends To Gryffindors! Hufflepuffs! Ravenclaws! Slytherins! Back to the place where our story begins It’s Hogwarts, Hogwarts, DUMBLEDORE: I’m sorry, what’s its name? ALL: Hogwarts, Hogwarts DUMBLEDORE: I didn’t hear you kids! ALL: Hogwarts, Hogwarts HARRY: Man, I’m glad I’m back. thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Songs aus AVPM